The Four Times Wyatt Broke Lucy's Heart & the One-Time Lucy Broke Back
by elliotbennet
Summary: A one shot mostly from Lucy's perspective of the times her feelings for Wyatt caused heartbreak.


The five times Wyatt broke Lucy's heart and the one-time Lucy broke back

 **Las Vegas 1962**

The first time Wyatt broke Lucy's heart it was a moment of sad commiseration.

Lucy was angry and looking for a fight. Wyatt had left them to do things his way, typical reckless hothead. Then when his way had blown up in their faces he had simply stormed off. Wanting to give him a piece of her mind Lucy had sought him out while Rufus continued to try and find the elusive Christie Pitt.

When she heard his message, to his dead wife, delivered to a stranger at the Western Union office, Lucy's heart broke for the pain, the regret and the sadness she heard in his voice. And all at once her anger left her. Understanding too well that kind of desperation and reckless hope she reached out to him instead of issuing the sharp reprimand she had prepared and they shared a moment of understanding. Both missing someone they feared they would never see again.

 **Arkansas 1934**

The second-time Wyatt broke Lucy's heart it wasn't entirely his fault but he wasn't entirely innocent either.

It started with his proposal story. She knew what it cost him to share that piece of himself. That piece of his and Jessica's story, pretending it was theirs. But it cost her something too. She knew Jessica would always have his heart, that he could not imagine a life with love or happiness now that she was gone. However, knowing it was one thing. Hearing it in his deep resonate voice, seeing it in his bright blue eyes and feeling it as he relived their story was another.

When, she wondered, had she given him enough dominion over her heart that he could damage it so thoroughly now? Nazi Germany when he helped her over the hump? The Alamo when he faced his own demons to be what she needed? Over drinks after nearly a week in eighteenth century America when he challenged her basic beliefs and attempted to allay her deepest fears. Yes, to all of it. She was too far in to go back before she even noticed she had well and truly fallen for someone who would never fall back.

Their kiss had been . . . everything she had imagined kissing Wyatt Logan would be. And truth be told she had done her fair share of imagining. But it wasn't hers, not really. It was given in the midst of a memory of another. A memory of what he had lost, what he would always want but could never have. It seemed they shared that now just as they had shared their first kiss and her heart broke just a little.

 **Home 2017**

The third time he broke Lucy's heart she lost any illusions she might have had about her not being hopelessly, irrevocably in love with Wyatt Logan.

As she listened to him tell her he was risking their team, his career, his freedom to bring his wife back her heart cracked wide open, but at the same time she was so happy he would finally have what he wanted, that he would be whole again. She couldn't do anything but support him, love him through it and when he returned and Jess was still gone her heart broke for him all over again. But that wasn't his fault.

 **The Bunker 2018**

The last time Wyatt broke Lucy's heart he knew he was doing it.

He knew what it had cost her to finally give in to her feelings for him and trust him. Trust that she would be enough, that he was wanted only her. He knew, but still what choice did he have? Leaving her after getting that text from Jess had been stupid, but he had been so thrown by it he had acted without a plan – reckless hothead indeed. When he saw Lucy's name on his phone he picked up without thinking, without a plan as to what to say. As he explained what had happened, that Jess was alive, he knew from the pauses, the high-pitched quality of her voice, from what she wasn't saying that he had finally broken Lucy Preston's heart in ways he had no right to. He was also knew that he had never deserved her in the first place and that he had no idea how either of them would get through this.

 **The Bunker 2018**

The first time Lucy broke Wyatt's heart may not have been the first time at all, but it was the first time he acknowledged that she held enough of it to do some real and lasting damage.

She had told him there was no mission. She had lied. She had gone back in time without him for the first time. Put herself, and Rufus, in danger. He was pissed. Wyatt waited in the bunker for the Lifeboat to return, ready to rage at her. He explained their missions, time travel to Jess, who thought he was crazy. Of course. Then it was there. She was there. But something was wrong. She emerged clutching her arm, clearly in pain. But when she looked at him her eyes cleared and everything was right again. There was no pain, no lies, no rushed explanations, no . . . Jess. Lucy looked up from him and saw her. Then she brushed past him, aided by Flynn, and didn't look back. In that moment Wyatt swore he could almost hear the cracks of his heart. He knew he had made his choice and she was only respecting that, but damn if it didn't hurt . . . a lot.


End file.
